falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
High Noon at the Gulch
}} High Noon at the Gulch is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon approaching Dry Rock Gulch, bloodworms will attack the Sole Survivor. After clearing them, speak to either Sheriff Hawk or Sheriff Eagle. They will instruct the player character to talk to three other robots in order to earn a combination to access the key. Each of the robots' quests can be bypassed with a difficult speech check or by using the Robotics Expert perk. The Giddyup Kid will ask the Sole Survivor to track down his missing Giddyup Buttercups. A Giddyup Buttercup toy can be found directly to the east, shoved in a trash bin at the refreshment stand. Dropping it into the circle will earn the player character a code piece. One-Eyed Ike challenges the Sole Survivor to a duel and gives them a Western revolver for the purpose. Once he says "Draw!" one must shoot him before he shoots them. If successful, another code piece is awarded and some ammo for the Western revolver. Doc Phosphate will request the Sole Survivor to deliver drinks to three patrons (which are skeletons). Take the drinks and place them on the tables next to each patron. Once outside, however, a variety of ground creatures will attack. Upon returning, Phosphate will offer to lodge a complaint to Human Resources if player character told him that the three patrons are dead. Any dialogue option will give the player character the third code piece and some Nuka-Cola Wild. The safe with the key is located inside the outdoor theater in the middle barn. Enter Mad Mulligan's Mine and deal with the source of the bloodworms inside: the bloodworm queen. A number of brahmin corpses lie about the cave, which bloodworm larvae will burst out of when approached. Once the queen is dead, collect the medallion in the souvenir shop behind the chained door before leaving. Speaking to either sheriff will yield a reward of 200 caps - wearing the Silver Shroud costume and speaking as the Shroud here will garner a different response. The player character is now able to assign a raider gang to this section of the park to complete the quest. The flagpole for raising a gang flag can be found on top of the theater next to Sheriff Hawk. Quest stages Notes * Special dialogue options will be available if one is dressed as the Silver Shroud, though having Gage as a companion will result in him disliking the player character every time this option is used. * Special dialogue options are available if you have Robotics Expert. Through which you access the employee menu of the robots and obtain each number of the combination to the safe in order to acquire the key to Mad Mulligans mine. Bugs Every NPC in the area may be found as "shut-down". * To fix this, open the console, click each one and type on every NPC. * Reloading an earlier save prior to entering Dry Rock Gulch should also fix this. Category:Nuka-World quests ru:Разборка в «Сухом ущелье» uk:Розбірки в «Сухій ущелині»